disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Game of Flags
"Game of Flags" is the first segment of the twenty-first episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on September 19, 2016 alongside "Girls' Day Out", and is the first segment of the eighth episode in the second season. Synopsis Star competes in the Game of Flags at the Butterfly-Johansen family reunion against her mother’s orders. Plot Star has invited Marco to her family reunion which consists of the prim and proper Butterfly family (Moon's side) and the rowdy and barbaric Johansen family (River's side). Star is disappointed however as she has to sit at the kiddie table with her toddler cousins. Due to the differing attitudes of the families, they get into a big argument with one another. Moon, embarrassed, insists that they settle things in a more civilized manner. River complies by suggesting they play Flags which everyone, minus Moon, agrees to. Star ecstatically wants to join in, but Moon forbids her telling her that there are things she has done that she hopes Star will never do. Despite Marco being compliant with Moon's decision, Star convinces him to join in on the game in which they have to take their own flag and plant it at the top of a "hill"; actually a giant mountain with numerous geological obstacles. They leave behind two decoys (later revealed to be two dummies composed of corn maize) and join in on the festivities without Moon's knowledge. At the starting line, Star informs Marco that they will act independently from the rest of the two families so that she can prove her worth. The race starts and Marco learns that the racers show very little concern for each other's well being to the point that they will physically harm one another. Marco does not understand why they would do that, but Star informs him that it does not matter and that they have to race to the top to beat everyone else. They make it through a rain storm where another family member attacks them using the thunder to blow up the ground. Afterwards, they make it to the snowy region where Star tosses River down the mountain which horrifies Marco, despite the fact that River does not seem to mind and actually is proud of Star's act. Moon eventually discovers Star's ruse after the referee spots her and announces her closeness to the top. As they cross a lake of lava, Star begins to show disregard for harming others when she nearly knocks a knight into it. Marco stops her before she reaches the top to remind her that caring only about winning is not her. Overcome with remorse, Star grabs everyone's flags and races to the top where the family members dog pile her. Moon arrives in her butterfly form to disperse everyone and chastises Star for her deceit. She reveals her intent to plant everyone's flags at the top to show their unity which everyone praises. Moon admits that she was wrong and that Star has shown that she can be an adult. When Star comments that only an idiot would care about planting their flag at the top, Marco suddenly does so (using his jacket) and begins celebrating his trivial victory. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Grey DeLisle as Moon Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Alan Tudyk as River Butterfly Trivia *The title is a parody of the TV show Game of Thrones. *This episode reveals that River's bachelor name is Johansen (pronounced as is spelled as opposed to Yo-Hahn-Son). *Marco once again mentions his hatred towards wet socks since "Royal Pain". *Moon displays her butterfly form for the first time. International Premieres *October 13, 2016 (United Kingdom and Ireland) *November 16, 2016 (Italy) *December 23, 2016 (Latin America) *January 11, 2017 (Poland) *January 20, 2017 (Southeast Asia) *February 3, 2017 (Japan) Gallery Promotional and Concept Game of Flags poster.jpg Game of Flags concept 1.png Game of Flags concept 2.png Game of Flags concept 1.jpg Game of Flags concept 2.jpg Game of Flags concept 3.jpg Game of Flags concept 4.png Game of Flags concept 5.png Game of Flags concept 6.png|Queen Moon's mewberty form model sheet Game of Flags concept 7.png Game of Flags concept 8.png Game of Flags concept 9.png Game of Flags concept 10.png Game of Flags concept 11.png Game of Flags concept 12.png Game of Flags concept 13.png Screenshots Game of Flags 11.png|Star hates being at the kids table Game of Flags 13.png Game of Flags 1.png Game of Flags 2.png Game of Flags 7.jpg Game of Flags 5.png Game of Flags 4.png Game of Flags 6.png Game of Flags 14.png Game of Flags 8.jpg Game of Flags 9.png Game of Flags 15.png Game of Flags 16.png Game of Flags 10.png|Moon Butterfly in her mewberty form Game of Flags 17.png Game of Flags 18.png Game of Flags 19.png External links *Game of Flags at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes